


The Guardians of Myoui Mina

by HelenHuntress



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Gen, Werewolves, could be brotp, could be implied poly, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: Who needs pepper spray when you have two badass puppies protecting you?





	The Guardians of Myoui Mina

“Seriously Mina, you’ve got to be careful, who knows what dangers the late night hold?” Sana said.

“I know, but the bus takes so many stops at night. It’s faster to walk,” Mina explained.

“Still, we don’t like it,” Momo pouted.

“It’s totally fine! I carry pepper spray with me at all times,” Mina defended.

Sana sighed, “If you’re sure…”

Mina nodded, “I’ll be perfectly fine, just like I always am. Now, I have to go to my class. See you guys tonight.”

Momo and Sana waved until Mina left the apartment. “We’re gonna watch over her, right?”

Sana scoffed, “Of course, what are we, uncivilized wolves?”

For as long as they could remember, Momo and Sana were born as werewolves. They never questioned it and just went with the flow after years of questioning it when they first accidentally shifted as teenagers. The two quickly learned how to control their wolf and basically mastered how to control themselves by now- but that wasn’t the case for other wolves around them. They moved to Korea just a few years ago, wanting a change in scenery. The pair met Mina a few months ago, but they were very over-protective of her and not to mention whipped.

So when Mina told them that she walks home from work, open for attack by other werewolves around the area, they immediately went on the defense- especially tonight since it was the full moon.

“I can sense plenty of wolves in the area,” Momo said worriedly.

“Don’t worry, she has us to protect her,” Sana reassured. When they heard the bell chime from the comic book shop and saw Mina walking out, the two immediately shifted into wolf form and stuck to the shadows. They were on high alert as they followed the youngest home.

Mina was quietly walking down the street when she heard a growl behind her. She quickly went through her purse for her pepper spray as she seemingly saw a rabid dog walking toward her. While she pulled out the pepper spray, two other smaller dogs attacked the one that was growling at her. The two rescue dogs quickly scared off the other and slowly approached Mina.

Mina smiled and carefully pet the two, “Thank you guys.” The two dogs immediately flattened down their ears as Mina scratched behind their ears. To reward them, Mina pulled out her uneaten sandwich and gave each of them half. The two dogs gladly ate the sandwich quickly. “Do you guys mind following me back home? I promise there’ll be more food where that came from.” Mina grinned as the two dogs wagged their tails and stuck their tongues out.

From then on, Mina was protected by the two dogs every night and she would always repay them by giving them food. She would’ve bought dog food for them, but when she gave them some the first time, they immediately rejected it.

“How do you survive at night? Isn’t it dangerous at that time?” Jihyo asked Mina. All nine girls in their friend group were at MiSaMo’s apartment hanging out.

“I heard a couple were savagely attacked by a wolf-like dog a few weeks back,” Dahyun stated worriedly.

“I have the most adorable protectors on my side, guys,” Mina beamed. “There’s these two cute puppies that follow me back home and I repay them with food.”

Nayeon and Tzuyu perked up at the mention of puppies, while Dahyun and Chaeyoung awed at the explanations.

Jeongyeon chuckled, “How cute, you have your very own guard dogs.”

Mina giggled, “They’re seriously so cute Jeong! They remind me of Ray but, like, puppy husky versions.”

“Why are you pouting Momo?” Dahyun asked.

All eyes turned towards her, “N- nothing, it’s just that I want to meet the badass dogs and thank them for looking over our Minaring.”

“I’ll be sure to show you guys one night, seriously they act like such cute puppies when I give them food,” Mina gushed.

Later that night when everyone was gone, Momo and Sana were in their shared room. “Seriously! We are not puppies! We are badass and cool wolves!” Momo pouted.

Sana chuckled, “Well, we are kinda small for wolves…”

“That’s beside the point!”

Sana laughed again, “Yes it is. Now let’s go to bed you big baby.”

Momo grumbled as they both laid down on their beds. “Not a puppy.”

“I know, Momo, I know.”

On one particular full-moon night, there was a rather vicious wolf that tried to attack Mina. As usual, Sana and Momo tried to fend it off. However, another violent wolf jumped into the fray and got a lucky bite on Momo’s shoulder. Momo howled in pain as Sana used her enhanced strength to take care of the two other wolves.

Mina, worried about the dog, carried it home with her with the other dog following her close behind. It seemed like the two puppies were very close because Mina could see the uninjured one looking worriedly at the pup in Mina’s arms. She set the injured one down carefully, “Alright, I’ll be back with extra food and bandages, sit tight.”

Sana nuzzled her head into the crook of Momo’s neck worriedly as Momo was whimpering painfully. Momo put one paw over Sana’s to reassure her that she’s mostly okay.

When Mina returned with the food and bandages, she awed at the two puppies caring for each other. “Okay let’s fix you up and get some food in both of you guys.” Momo immediately perked up at the mention of food and started wagging her tail excitedly. Mina giggled, “You know you remind me so much about one of my roommates. She always gets excited about food too.” Momo and Sana shared a knowing look and mentally smirked.

As Mina was bandaging Momo up, Sana ate some of the leftovers Mina had brought out. When Mina was done, Sana immediately jumped onto Mina’s lap and licked her cheek. Mina chuckled, “Okay, okay, you can stop now.” Mina petted Sana’s head, “Very cute and cuddly, reminds me of my other roommate.”

Momo licked Mina’s face as a thanks before eating the rest of the food laid out for her. Mina smiled fondly as she continued petting Sana’s head. “You two would love my roommates, they’re the best people I know. I don’t know what they do at nights, though, they’re always gone when I come home. I get worried about them, especially since they don’t have little badass guardians like you guys.”

Mina continued playing and caring for the pups until she felt tired. “I’d love to bring you guys in, but the landlord would probably throw a fit. Good night guys. She rubbed the two pups head affectionately, lingering longer at the injured pup. “Thank you for protecting me, I’m sorry you got hurt. If you guys follow me home tomorrow night, I’ll double the food and the cuddles.” Mina laughed as she saw the two barking happily and jumping around. Before she went up to the apartment, she kissed the two pups on their heads and whispered a, “Good night.”

The next morning, Mina didn’t have any morning classes, thankfully, and slept in later than usual. When she finally got out of her room, she saw that Sana and Momo were in the kitchen cooking up breakfast. “Good morning guys.”

Sana grinned as she flipped the pancake, “Morning Minari. Nice sleep?”

Mina nodded as she sat next to Momo at the kitchen island. “You guys?” The two older women gave a thumbs up. “Well I see you guys are safe since last night. I was a bit worried, it seemed particularly dangerous.”

Momo grinned at her, “We can take care of ourselves, Minaring.” She bumped her shoulder with Mina’s, and then let out a whimper.

Mina immediately looked at her in concern, “Clearly not. What happened?!” She pulled at the loose t-shirt Momo had on, and saw the haphazard bandage on the older’s shoulder.  “Who bandaged this, Momo? It looks like it’s too small on you.”

Momo chuckled nervously, “Uh, you know how Sana is, never one to know how much is needed to cover up a mess.”

Sana nodded hastily, “How about I take Momo and re-bandage her up in the bathroom? Let’s go.”

“We can do right here, I got it,” Mina said as she pulled down Momo’s shirt, fully revealing the bandage. Before Momo or Sana could protest, Mina tore off the bandage and gasped at the familiar bite. “Uhm… am I seeing things, or do you have the same exact bite as one of the dogs that were protecting me last night?”

“Erm, it’s a coincidence?” Momo winced. The two older women sighed, “I think it’s about time we tell you the truth.”

Sana sighed, “The truth is, Mina, is that we’re werewolves. Now I know that may seem far fetched but-"

“…Y’know it makes sense now that I think about it.”

“Wha- huh?”

“The two of you always complained about me walking home at night until I told everyone about the two dogs that would protect me… One dog in particular always wants to eat two times their appetite…” Mina paused and smirked at Momo, who blushed. “And the two dogs always seemed overly affectionate… just like two humans that I know so well…”

“We would’ve thought that you’d be freaking out over the aspects of werewolves existing…” Sana explained.

Mina scoffed, “Please, I love the supernatural world. If anything, I’m excited that werewolves exist. The others might be freaked out but not me- well, maybe Tzuyu wouldn’t mind either.”

Momo and Sana awkwardly laughed, “So you’re not mad?”

“How could I be? Both of you have been protecting me almost every night, risking your own safety. The only thing I’m mad about is that you got hurt because of me.”

“You know we would readily risk our lives for you Minaring, just like we know you would do the same for us,” Momo stated. Sana nodded in agreement and quickly grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and set it on the counter. The younger two took their time re-bandaging Momo up and then finished up breakfast.

As they were washing up, Mina wrapped the two into a tight hug, “I love you guys so much. And don’t worry about me telling the others, your secret is safe with me.”

The other two chuckled and hugged her back just as tightly, “We love you too Minari.”

…

“Oh and Minaring?”

“Yes, Momoring?”

“When you’re talking about us as wolves, please refrain from using the word puppy. That’s very offensive.”

She chuckled, “Okay, I’ll only call you guys puppies when it’s just the three of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone’s interested  
> twitter: @huntresstzuyu  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/tzuse_supremacist


End file.
